Should've Stayed Home
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: That's enough eavesdropping... hey, who the hell are you? I thought that Kudo brat would be the one to follow us!" What if Richard had gone to check on Rachel and got shrunk instead?
1. I've Been Shrunk!

**A/N: **This idea came to me while I was eating lunch at school...yes, I get the ideas at the oddest times. This is by no means a serious fic. Its pure humor. Hope you guys enjoy! And it will be short. I never did a fic centered around Richard before, I hope I keep him somewhat in character.

**Names:**

Richard Moore — Mouri Kogoro  
Rachel Moore — Mouri Ran  
Jimmy Kudo — Kudo Shinichi  
Eva Kaden — Eri Kisaki

**Summary:** "That's enough eavesdropping... hey, who the hell are you? I thought that Kudo brat would be the one to follow us!" Pure Humor: What if Richard had gone to check on Rachel and got shrunk instead?

**Pairing:** Richard / Eva, slight Jimmy / Rachel

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Case Closed, sadly. I never have, never will.

--

**Should've Stayed Home **

**Chapter 1: I've Been Shrunk**

--

A sigh came from the not-so famous Richard Moore as he sat as his desk, a nearly empty can of beer resting in his hand. The place was a mess despite Rachel's attempts to clean it up slightly before she left to the amusement park with that detective brat, Jimmy Kudo. Just thinking about the boy made his blood boil. Not only was he stealing all of his clients, but he was stealing his daughter's heart too!

Glancing at the clock, he guessed nearly three hours had passed. What could possibly be so fun at an amusement park for that long? After you went on all the rides it had become boring for Richard. He hadn't gotten to the amusement park since he was ... with Eva. Shaking his head and drinking down the last of his beer, he tossed in the trashcan before standing up. Rachel had been gone too long, he decided, and he was going to bring her home.

Grabbing his coat, he made his way out the door. Getting in his rented car, he drove to the amusement park, letting out a sigh. Normally he wouldn't drive after having a few beers, even if it had been only one so far (he could admit that honestly), but he was worried about his daughter. What if that detective brat had gotten them into some sort of danger?

As he walked around the amusement park, there was talk all over. "Jimmy Kudo, he solved another case!" "Yeah, it was amazing. A girl murdered her friend's girlfriend. He figured it out in no time!" His eye twitched at that.

_Brat..._

"He's cute, too."

"Don't get your hopes up. There was that girl in the blue jacket with him remember? She seemed pretty attached to him."

"Probably because he's famous."

"Maybe."

His eye twitched again. Rachel wasn't like that at all!

Just when he passed the two gossiping teenage girls, he saw a man in black rush into an alleyway. Hm... that looked suspicious. Hey, maybe it was another case for Richard Moore to solve and get back on top again!

He sneakily followed the man in black into the alleyway, but wished he hadn't soon after. There were two men in black engaging in some sort of suspicious deal. Smuggling guns, at least a million... that was when...

"That's enough eavesdropping... hey, who the hell are you? I thought that Kudo brat would the one to follow us!"

Richard jumped and was about to turn around only to be hit by something hard--a metal bar most likely. He fell to the ground.

"That's that bumbling detective," a chubby man in black said, about to take out a gun. "You let him follow you?"

"Relax. We can't afford to leave a bullet trail," his partner said, taking out a pill case. "We'll use this. A wonderful gift from our organization. They say it can't be detected in any autopsy."

Then the old man was forced to swallow a poison, and before he knew it they were gone, and his world faded to black.

_'I'm gonna die! I never got to tell Eva I still love her! I never got to beat up that Kudo brat for putting the moves on my daughter! I never...I...'_

--

"Strange...dad's not answering," Rachel frowned as she stared at her cellphone. She was calling to say she'd be home soon and was going to pick up some dinner on the way, but after five rings there was no pick up.

"That's not strange. Maybe he just passed out from too much alcohol." Jimmy didn't seem too worried.

Normally he would have gotten a punch or something from that comment, but Rachel was beginning to grow worried. He sighed. "Hey, don't worry. Why don't we just go home and look for him? He's probably still there asleep or something."

"O-Okay, Jimmy..."

--

"Hey, we got a dead body over here!"

_'So the poison worked, huh? Wait, if I'm dead how can I hear them? Am I a ghost?! AHHHHH! I don't wanna be a ghost!'_

"No wait, he's breathing. Call an ambulance!"

"Right!"

_'Phew.'_

"Don't worry, little boy. We're here, you're safe."

_'Boy...? What the hell's he talking about? I'm Richard Moore, private detective!'_

He really should have stayed home tonight.

**A/N:** ^^ I hope you enjoyed it. Continue or not?


	2. Eva's Discovery

**A/N:** Wow, I didn't expect people to actually like this! :D Thank you. And yay its an original idea. I do get the weirdest ideas sometimes...

* * *

**Should've Stayed Home **

**Chapter 2: Eva's Discovery**

* * *

Successful lawyer Eva Kaden was feeling worry creep into every part of her body. She had gotten now two calls from her nearly frantic daughter, saying that her dad was nowhere to be found and even Inspector Meguire was out looking for him now. This made her worry.

He wasn't at any of the bars he usually went to, which made her start to think. Where else would he go? Jimmy suspected that he might have gone to the amusement park to check on Rachel since she'd been gone a while, but after searching everywhere and finding nothing, they had widened their search.

Now normally she wouldn't be worried about her ex, or at least she tried to tell herself that, but it was when her daughter called nearly in tears and even the Detective of the East had no idea where he was... that was her reason for worrying.

Since she was only doing paperwork for today, she left the office early, saying to her secretary that she had something important to do that couldn't wait. She seemed to understand, maybe she heard about Richard?

Eva quickly made her way out of the building, looking around. Realizing it was raining, she was glad she had brought her rain coat. Sighing, she started on her search.

_'Oh dear... what have you gotten yourself into this time?'_

*

"What? He's missing? Find him you idiot, he's hurt!"

The officers had turned away just for a minute to call an ambulance only to find the 'kid' gone.

"Darn, where'd he get to this time?!"

Richard ran. He ran away from the cops, who kept calling him boy or little boy. What the hell were they talking about? Didn't they know who he was?

He realized he was panting even after he'd only been running for a minute or so. He shouldn't be this out of breath!

Placing his hand on the wall next to him and panting, that was when he saw his reflection. His eyes widened.

"Ack! No way, I've been shrunk! What did those guys do to me?!"

He was still in his clothes from before, except they were a few sizes too big for him now. He looked to be around seven years old, a bleeding scar below his eye and a bump on his head. Speaking of which...

"Ow," he muttered, a hand going to rest on the back of his head. That was when he heard footsteps. He paled and looked around, trying to find somewhere to hide.

_'Ah! No! What if its them?!'_

But it wasn't. When he stopped rushing around he looked up and saw...

_'E-Eva!' _he paled, trying to inch away hoping he wouldn't be noticed. But things never went his way.

''Now where are you going, young man?"

He winced, her stern voice enough to stop any man in his tracks. She walked closer, and his heart began to pound.

"Hmm... whoever's looking after you isn't doing a good job. Look at these... wait a minute.."

Her eyes widened. She'd seen these clothes somehwere before. His face was turned away rom her so she couldn't see him.

But that changed, because slowly, Eva turned the small boy around to face her. His head was bowed but he slowly looked up at her, watching as her eyes widened even more, all the color draining from her face.

_'Crap, she recognizes me... Oh well, its not like I'm wearing a disguise right?'_

"...R-Richard?" she whispered in disbelief, both of her hands resting on his shoulders.

"...Hey, Eva..."

* * *

**A/N:** -snickers- My whole point of doing this was so Eva would find out and things happen. I know Rachel has her usspicions about Jimmy but she has no idea he really is him so yeah. Rachel's reaction next chapter! :D What's Eva gonna do? I love this couple! And do you think the rating for this story is okay or should I up it to T?


End file.
